


Just Talk to Her

by ChristmasWithoutElla



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A MeruKomu Winter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Holidays, No beta we die like mne, Pining Meruem, gungi - Freeform, merukomu, merukomu madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristmasWithoutElla/pseuds/ChristmasWithoutElla
Summary: Set in an Office Worker AUMeruem owns CE (Chimera Enterprises) and he hides his involvement in sponsoring and giving a job to our cute, fresh out of university gungi-obsessed girl Komugi. During the Holiday company party, with the help of one of his secretaries, Pitou (the fairy godparent and cupid), Meruem finally finds the courage to spend time with her, after falling for Komugi ages ago.Just in case you're interested: This is a happy ending!Word Count:  ~5.4k mostly fun & fluff
Relationships: Komugi & Meruem (Hunter X Hunter), Komugi & Neferpitou (Hunter X Hunter), Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Just Talk to Her

**Please. Don’t run away.**

* * *

4 Days ago, Tuesday 

“H-how do I look?” Komugi clutched the curtain, praying she didn't look like a fool as much as she thought she did. 

“Hmm.. Not bad!” Pitou chuckled, marveling at how the pale pink dress clung to Komugi’s waist but flowed to just under her ankles. The silk sleeves were almost translucent and emphasized her soft, clear skin. “You trying to impress anyone special?”

Komugi blushed, “N-no! I just want to look nice for the Holiday Party! I know I haven’t been much, but I want to thank the company again for sponsoring AND hiring someone like me.” 

“ **_A_ ** gungi player? No no, you mean the best gungi player in the world your royal humble highness.” 

Komugi sighed, “Pitou, you tease too much. You have to promise me that you’ll stay with me the entire night okay? I don’t want to be a wallflower since I don’t really know anyone else.” 

“Of course, my fair lady!”

 _Who knows though, maybe you’ll finally notice our shy CEO_. Pitou smirked but also felt a pang of guilt before throwing it aside as they began to checkout with their clothes.

The weekend couldn't come sooner, Pitou thought. 

* * *

Wednesday 

“How do I look?” The bronze-toned man with a jawline that could cut through glass asked as he straightened his collar. The three-piece dark navy suit matched his jeweled cuff links as he quietly stared at Pitou. 

“Adonis was inspired by you, sir” Pitou yawned internally, praying this showcase would end soon. Unlike hanging out with Komugi, the secretary started getting tired of encouraging the king of Chimera E. This was in fact his forty-third suit tried on, yet he showed no signs of stopping. 

Pitou couldn’t take much more.

> “Excuse my words and behavior, but I’m confident that Komugi would not care how you look.”
> 
> “Yes but I need to look good so that other insects won’t approach her when I’m with her. No one should dare after seeing how well we look together.” Meruem pondered, thinking of all the possibilities he could introduce himself with and sweep Komugi off her feet. 
> 
> “For once I’m glad I made this event”. 

Pitou turned to look back at the clock in his office. _Why is time going by so slow? Will this be a recurring secretary task for us from now on? When is my lunch break? I want fish. I should have asked Youpi to swap with me at the front desk. He would be a Yes Ma_ \- 

“Tell me how this one compares with Suit #17” Meruem calls while changing to his next fit. Pitou’s thoughts were interrupted when Meruem went back inside his attached hallway of a closet. Although smiling, Pitou’s eyes were dead as a response was uttered.

> “Of course sir!” 

_Please release me of this and let the weekend come now!_ Pitou hoped for a long break after this was over. 

\--

  
Back at home, Komugi knitted while listening to Gungi playthrough podcasts. _Pitou always complains about the cold so I hope this will be warm_! She bubbly dreamed, reminiscing back to when they first met. After obtaining with highest honors her degree in Game Development, she was scouted by many companies for gungi tournaments. However none were as passionate as Pitou, who under Meruem’s orders, was told to bring Komugi under their wing at any cost. 

At first she rejected their offer, believing that they didn’t care about the integrity of gungi and just wanted to make a profit out of it. Even though as a child and teen, she would play to win money or scholarships to help with her family, Komugi knew that now gungi wasn’t only a side hobby. The strategies organized her thoughts and gave her passion to pursue studies in game design. She didn’t want to represent some company who thought of gungi as nothing more than a simple game. To weed out the companies with ill intentions, she first listened to their conditions and how they viewed gungi. At first Komugi thought Chimera E. was the same. However, after Pitou came by her home every day for three months straight and listed how the company or at least how Meruem viewed the game, Komugi obliged. 

She was then not only given a hefty sponsor sum _Is there even a word for this many zeros?_ but began an internship at the company and worked her way up to a full-time position researching the history of gungi. Her name had already been in a few publications about gungi strategies, yet she would always discover new techniques at random times. That wasn’t the case now though. Feeling that she messed up on a loop, she untangled the yarn and started anew. 

_I’m in a slump. I haven’t been able to play with anyone recently and playing by myself isn’t as good with forming new tactics_ . _Maybe…_

Komugi set a reminder to bring a portable gungi set to the party. Although Pitou might scold Komugi, she knew that Pitou probably wouldn’t be able to be with her all the time since the secretary was usually busy attending the CEO. They have never personally met and she wondered if he even knew about her presence both as an endorsed individual or as a common CE worker.

> _Safe to say the answer is no. I’m one of his many workers and players after all_. 

* * *

Thursday 

One of the front lobby elevators opened and Meruem, who was looking at his phone bumped into something soft then heard a squeal. 

“Ah! I’m so sorry. I should have walked slower” The little white fluff embarrassingly rubbed her head, thinking she either just apologized to a wall or a very built human. 

Meruem froze. _T-this will be our first impression of each other? She’s so...cute now that I see her a few inches away_. Watching her at games only from afar or in the audience seating, he realized his unnatural pause right then.

> “It’s fine. Are you okay?” 

**“Yes you should have!”** Pouf bellowed next to him. **“Do you even** **_look_ where you walk or do you just not think? Who are you to ram into our beloved CEO?” **

Komugi flinched. “What? I-I-I my apologies. I have never meant any harm. Please forgive me!” 

Before Pouf yelled again, Meruem shot him a silent glare. _Interrupt us again and I will send you flying like a firework,_ his look said. Pouf quickly shriveled, bowing his head. 

> “Are you alright?”   
>   
> 

Komugi’s eyebrows tilted in a cute squiggly way. Meruem’s lips curved slightly knowing that she was confused at hearing two different voices. 

> “I-I’m okay. Thank you. I’m really sorry for being so careless.” She huffed and started fiddling with her purse’s belt. 

Meruem stared. Even after being enamored by her ever since he discovered the gungi champion, any type of action she made still caused his heart to flutter. 

> “Be careful when going outside, the road is slippery.” He passed her while Pouf followed inside the elevator. 

“Yes sir! I will, you too!” Komugi then turned and bowed before hearing the elevator close. She began walking and realized that   
  


  1. She finally met the famous CEO of the entire company 
  2. She made a fool out of herself.



_He must think I’m such an idiot_!

Without his friend or other secretary’s comment, she would not have known that solid surface was indeed a man. A man who probably likes to work out, a man with such a firm but soft voice, _No!_ It wasn’t like Komugi to dream about other people much less fantasize about her corporate boss and CEO. She shook her head, trying to see if her mental thoughts could possibly slip physically out of her ears. If she could meet him again, she would apologize even more, and sighed thinking her apology just now could not even be remotely close to being enough.

> _He did say it was fine so I won’t dwell too much on it though._

Suddenly, as if nature wanted to calm Komugi’s nerves for her, the smell of soup and pine suddenly floated around once she got out of the building, and thoughts about her sad encounter were stored away as Komugi now began her hunt for that savory-smelling soup!   
  


\--

Meanwhile, Pouf was still posing similar to [**The Scream**](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/c5/Edvard_Munch%2C_1893%2C_The_Scream%2C_oil%2C_tempera_and_pastel_on_cardboard%2C_91_x_73_cm%2C_National_Gallery_of_Norway.jpg/1200px-Edvard_Munch%2C_1893%2C_The_Scream%2C_oil%2C_tempera_and_pastel_on_cardboard%2C_91_x_73_cm%2C_National_Gallery_of_Norway.jpg) after seeing Meruem’s death glare and like a whimpering puppy, he murmured.

> “Young people these days have no respect sir”. 

At that note, Meruem's ears perked, and after signing another sheet of paperwork, he set down his fountain pen and put his elbows on his sleek back desk. 

> “You are indeed right Pouf. However I never took you for a modest man, but now that you are aware of your mistakes for cutting me off, learn and be better”. 

His hands were interlaced covering his mouth as he stared at Pouf, studying his reactions and not missing any of Pouf’s surprised micro-expressions. He went back to thinking about Komugi, and began memorizing her features up close. He was certainly _not_ jealous that Pitou became so close to Komugi. He was glad that he had his very own spy to see what Komugi was up to, who she was with and what she usually did on a daily basis.

He didn’t call himself “whipped” and was by no means a stalker.

He certainly wasn’t _in love_.

He just found an interesting toy he wanted to play with.

 _The second she becomes boring is the second I’ll forget about her_.

Nothing more, nothing less as he continually tells himself for the past two years. 

* * *

Friday

> “And then he said, in a super suave baritone voice _are you alright?_ as if I didn’t just bump into him and probably made him spill his coffee or I don’t know, wrinkled his shirt or something!” 

Komugi grabbed onto her pillow and was now in a log form. Her blankets roundly rolled up and surrounded her as she now looked like a light blue Hi-Chew candy on her bed. 

> “I really don’t know how you can focus working with him, he probably looks as stunning and gentle as his aura shows!”

Komugi frowned and thought she forgot about her first impression with him, but after Meruem pestered Pitou to ask about how she thought of the man, Pitou casually questioned if anything exciting happened recently. 

> “He must really be disappointed with the quality of his workers”

Komugi sniffled jokingly, but internally believed a little in her own words. She started pulling inward and felt self-conscious of herself. 

“He is indeed a great person, but I am sure he was also stunned seeing someone as great as you Komugi” Pitou comforted, not wanting to let any of Pouf’s words hit her too hard.

> _I’m going to hide the stapler and tape dispenser from Pouf the next time he comes into the office_ Pitou stirs. 

“Don’t feel that you are anyone less than the next person. I’ve said it many times and am always happy to say it again, but **you are amazing**. I’ve never met such a hardworking and kind girl, who places strangers and friends above herself in any situation. Although sometimes you may be a little too selfless, I am glad to have known you and am grateful that you consider me a close confidant.” 

Komugi set her head down and stayed quiet for a little bit. There was never a time where Pitou insulted Meruem and even if Pitou did make a sarcastic remark, the fond tone would dismiss any signs that Pitou actually meant it. They built their enterprise together and Komugi knew if Meruem was indeed mad, Pitou would definitely know and would not mind telling her upfront about his reactions. Yet, the last part of what Pitou said made Komugi unknowingly shake her head in denial. She was unworthy of the praise and felt glad that she wouldn’t be fired for her mistake. 

> “Pitou… it’s okay. W-whatever. Anyways I’m excited to see you! I made you a little something!”

Komugi quickly tried changing the conversation as they continued talking for the rest of the day. 

* * *

**Pitou’s Chat Log:**

**Pitou:** I asked and Komugi said you’re amazing ^^ 

**Prince Meruem:** What else? 

**Pitou:** She made something for me, I think she wanted to make something for you too, but she thinks you’re also mad at her :(( 

**Prince Meruem:** If she gave you something, give it to me. 

**-Read on 05:28-**

* * *

Pitou cackled. Although having promised to be by Komugi’s side for tomorrow night, Pouf needed a distraction. Pitou knew that the little butterfly would flap his hands at seeing Meruem in an official suit. That man would not let any women much less Komugi by Meruem’s side. Therefore making a list and checking it twice, Pitou took in account everything that could mess up and made sure tomorrow’s Holiday event would go as smoothly as possible for the unknown future power couple! 

Pitou thought back to start of their friendship and looking at how Meruem behaved, he was never so invested in another human before.

Hearing his numerous excuses that he just “wanted” to take a coffee break 34 floors below his usual office or “oversee” certain workers made Pitou want to just introduce Komugi to Meruem and get it over with.

Him peeping at a certain clueless worker strained all the other individuals who hid behind their cubicle walls, sweating bullets for thinking they angered the CEO.

For the sake of their company and Meruem’s own wellbeing, Pitou would shadow the two other secretaries during their supposed “off-clock” party. 

* * *

Saturday 

Putting the scarf back into the bag, Pitou hugged Komugi.

> “How did you know?”

The scarf was woven with dark sapphire tinted yarn and gold flecks were sprinkled in, but only visible when reflected in certain positions of the light. Near the ends, the mesmerizing blue transitioned gradually into a copper dark orange. The scarf perfectly outlined Pitou’s usual and favorite outfit to wear outside and at work. 

Komugi giggled, and patted Pitou’s head gingerly.

> “Do you like it? It’s thanks for everything you have done for me so far!” 
> 
> “I love it and I’m never giving it to Meruem.” 
> 
> “What? Of course! It’s for you! I don’t think Meruem needs a scarf, or wait, does he?” 

Pitou would later wear the scarf next week and show off, unleashing Meruem’s previously hidden jealous nature. 

> “Nope! Let’s get ready by the way. Don’t want you missing your debut as the future Chimera Corps. Queen!” 

“What?” Komugi was silenced after Pitou spun her around and helped brush her hair while doubling down on giving her tissues for Komugi’s seemingly endless sniffles. 

Later that Night

Once they arrived, Pitou opened the car door for Komugi, who wasn’t familiar with the environment. With Chimera E. being a new but already prominent company force, their exclusive holiday party made everyone who wanted to be someone fight tooth and nail to get in. The food selection was endless and the gifts given to all the invited members were high in materialistic and social value. When Komugi first heard about the party, she immediately tried telling Pitou and her other co-workers asking that she was not, _not_ going to go.

In fact, she was busy. Busy playing gungi, cooking new recipes, calling her family after she moved for her job. She didn’t really think about how she was eventually persuaded into going but feeling the car door open, she took one small gulp of cold air and a baby-step out.

> _It’s too late for regrets now_ she thought as she shivered. 

Her kitten heels glimmered in the moonlight as each stone on the shoe gave a reflection of their owner’s beauty. When Pitou extended a hand, Komugi shook it off. 

> “No need. I want to try out this cane I got as a present for myself for winning the 2020 Gungi Nationals.” 

The cane itself held a simple design but it had one matching stone as her accessories on the handle. The device was able to fold perfectly in her purse along with her folded Gungi set. With two feet now on the ground, she flipped her side bangs and posed dramatically trying not to act like a newborn fawn with the heels.

> “So, how do I look after holding back my motion sickness from the car Pitou!” 

Pitou giggled and thought _Once a Queen, always a Queen._ “You look beautiful of course, just try not to outshine everyone else”. 

The pair started laughing, which calmed Komugi’s jitters. 

No matter how friendly Komugi was with everyone, she still mostly kept her distance with other co-workers as she found it hard to converse with people without matching hobbies and from past experience. She just hoped tonight would go well and that she would be able to list her gratitude to everyone who guided her along the way. 

* * *

> **UNREAD MESSAGE**
> 
> **Prince Meruem (1):** Where are you? You two are late, the event started approximately 28 minutes ago. 

* * *

Pitou’s bold behavior did not go unnoticed by Meruem and his followers as Pouf started giving reasons why their tardiness was unacceptable.

Meruem clutched the stairwell and looked at the sea of people down on the ballroom floor. His eyes only followed silver or white colored hair and after a few minutes, they widened once seeing two forms pass through the door. 

> _Oh. She’s here_.

One wore a classic baby blue slim suit that accentuated their long legs and narrow shoulders.

The other, rendered him speechless. 

A fellow co-worker nearby whistled at Komugi, who brought one of her hands up to her ears at the sound. “Oh my goodness, what was that!” She looked around, sensing how people were either stepping closer to her or keeping their eyes glued at the pink ivory goddess. 

Meruem ignored Youpi and Pouf’s trivial argument about which reindeer was stronger, and nimbly stalked over. As he approached at an unnatural speed, more people kept inching closer to her and a burly man with shoulder length silver hair and circular glasses tried asking Komugi for her name. 

He then questioned, “hey, have you ever heard of the mistletoe tradition?” and crowded over Komugi, who was already overwhelmed by the sheer presence of everyone.

Even Pitou was having a hard time controlling the crowd as people came to ask about Pitou’s suit or about Pitou’s shy companion. 

> “H-hi sir, I have n-not…” as soon as Komugi muttered those words, Meruem took hold of her free hand and pulled her towards him. 
> 
> “I was looking for you.” He whispered in his ear and turned from the crowd.

Eyes never leaving Komugi, he called out “thanks Pitou” as he stole away everyone’s princess of the night. 

Looking over at the commotion, Youpi sighed hoping this wouldn’t affect the company while Pouf was absolutely furious. _That blind woman stole Chimera’s Corps. Prince_!

However he could do nothing as he lost sight of the two after they left the ballroom. Pitou’s plan to keep Pouf away from the couple proved futile as Meruem finally found the courage that was Komugi’s hand. 

\--

_What do I do now?_ He quickly thought as he ushered her to one of the empty balconies. Although a million thoughts were passing through his mind, he responded with a simple 

> “Are you alright?” 

Komugi, still catching her breath, faced Meruem’s voice and answered 

> “T-thank you. Sorry to trouble you.”
> 
> “It’s fine. Although we met a few days ago we never had a proper introduction. My name is Meruem, and I own Chimera Enterprises. Komugi, yes? I heard you have been under one of my secretary’s supervision.” 

She knew the voice sounded familiar. First bumping into him and now having to be saved by him during his own party.

> She screamed internally, _I'm sorry for showing you always such a bad side of me_! However showing nothing, she quietly answered, 
> 
> “Um, Yes! Pitou has been really nice to me. Thank you for giving me so many opportunities in this company byth the way”

_Oh my goodness, did I just bite my tongue?! Just checkmate me now_ she grimaced. 

Meruem continued to study this nervous holy rabbit of a human.

> _How can one be this cute but ethereal at the same time?_

Seeing her only in the moonlight now, he took a mental image. He replaced the fake laughs of the holiday mood many doors down and the annoying clinks of champagne glasses with the sound of Komugi’s hair blowing through the wind and the cars passing stories below them. 

He suddenly found himself not wanting to go back.

Even Komugi, who stood with her eyes closed, took in the night’s ambience and settled down as well. Although she was still thinking of ways to apologize, her external appearance was solid. If someone saw their shadows in front of the balcony’s curtains, they would just glance at two individuals standing within an arm’s distance away. 

Meruem took a second glance and continued to marvel at Komugi. 

The back of her dress flowed to the balcony’s entrance as she placed her arms on the support gate with her cane under one of her arms. As her naturally white hair gently flowed back, Meruem noticed the stud climbers adorning her ears matched her multi diamond necklace. Her collarbone was visible only slightly and because of the semi-translucent fabric, her petite frame was clearly visible. Pitou had put on a light pink eyeshadow that seemed to sparkle in every angle. Her cheeks were still dusted red from her embarrassed moments and her lips looked glossed but not overdone.

Meruem on the other hand had a bare face, letting his blessed high cheekbones and jawline do the work. With his hair slicked back, there was not even one strand that looked out of place. He ended up wearing a dark onyx suit with an aubergine tie and shoes so polished that even dust was afraid to drop on them. Pitou dropped hints about Komugi’s outfit which made Meruem pick the same jewel as Komugi’s collection as part of his tie clip. 

They looked like a perfectly balanced duo. 

When Komugi sniffled, Meruem left his admiring trance and took off his jacket.

> “Here.” 
> 
> “N-no sir, I’m perfectly fine!”. 
> 
> “Take it or throw it out. I don’t care”. 

Meruem took her hand again and led her inside, walking to a nearby cushion. He gently moved her to sit and even though he usually never began conversation, he made an effort to speak to Komugi. 

> “Do you remember, a few seasons ago you played against someone and used a reversal to the kokoriko strategy when everyone thought this would be the first time you could lose?” 
> 
> “W-what? Y-yes? I… that was actually the first time I met Pitou as well! And the first time I actually tried using a counter to that technique too haha”.

_Is Meruem actually talking to me about gungi? Did I just crash land into heaven?_ Komugi then quickly realized that if she met Pitou there, then there was a big chance Meruem also attended as well! 

> “It was the first time I’ve ever seen someone so deep into concentration and even in the face of danger, you never showed any signs of uneasiness. In fact, you looked like you enjoyed being put in a tough spot.”

Meruem found himself chuckling at the memory.

> “I’m so sorry I wasn’t aware of your presence. I didn’t even know you were there! I was just really concentrated during that game. Thinking back to that moment, I was also very nervous and didn’t realize about the counterattack until it happened. D-do you play as well sir?” 

> “No need to apologize and call me Meruem. Also yes. It’s an interesting game, Although I have played competitively in the past, I stopped as I devoted all of my time to building my enterprise.” 

> “Oh. Really? That’s amazing! I admire your dedication. If you ever do miss playing, I would be happy to play with you. Wait, if you don’t mind, do you want to start a game now?” 

Komugi took out her portable gungi set. _I am so glad to have brought it in the end! It looks like hopefully I won’t be a wallflower after all!_

When Meruem heard her question and saw her little set, with pieces obviously worn and used but still well-loved, he laughed and threw back his head. 

> “You really have nothing but gungi on your mind huh? You don’t want to go back to the party?” 

Komugi froze. _Maybe he didn’t want to play after all. Plus, it probably IS rude to just play when he gave time to host an entire event_.

“Oh, haha yea, I’m just joking!” Komugi stammered and began packing away the pieces. She tried to hide her disappointment by rambling. 

> “A lot of people just know me as the gungi girl so I like to joke by bringing a set wherever I go. I do like to play but I have other hobbies as well. You must be bored just talking to me or you’re probably busy since you weren’t able to attend to all of your guests. I might just stay for a little bit but not because I don’t want to go back! Maybe it’s just my shoes!” 
> 
> “Komugi” 
> 
> “I’m not used to wearing these but Pitou told me they looked cute and I’ll just rest super quick-” 
> 
> “Komu-” 
> 
> “Feel free to go back though. Everyone probably is in search of their host and Pitou’s probably worried about me too since I didn’t contac-” 
> 
> “Komugi stop.” 

She finally caught her breath and faced down. _He’s disappointed right now, in this conversation, in me_ .

Then as if on cue, she heard him stand up and leave the hallway. Although it was to be expected, she was left alone. Hearing the faint cheers beside her, she took off her shoes and unpacked the board pieces again. Even though she knew should have started getting ready to leave as well, her feet didn’t want to move.

> _At least I always have gungi to pick up my pieces_. She smiled bitterly and wondered about having a life outside of the game.

Once all of the pieces were aligned, she opened her eyes. 

> “4-5-1 Knight” 

... 

> **“2-1-3 Pawn”**

She turned upwards, closing her eyes. “S-sir?” 

> "Please, I thought I told you to call me Meruem.” 
> 
> “I thought you left.” 
> 
> “You're very quick to assume things. I called Pitou for an update on our whereabouts." 
> 
> “B-but” 
> 
> “I can see any of my guests anytime. However if you want me to go, I respect your privacy” 

> “Not at all, sir! I mean... Meruem” 

He grinned. His footsteps were as light as a feather and he quietly sat down in front of Komugi. 

> “I’ll leave once I win. As a warning, I am again no novice to gungi and will feel insulted if you go easy on me.” 

Komugi visibly brightened and opened her eyes. “Well that just means I have to do my best!” As she placed a Duke piece in the 8-7-2 position. 

They continued for the next few hours, making small talk about their lives or forsaking conversation when they both needed to concentrate. With only the moon as their witness, they discovered details about the other only a few people in the entire world knew about. 

Meruem discovered that her apologetic nature was due to a lack of human kindness. The fact that she still remained sweet despite being bullied, underestimated and looked down upon was beyond Meruem’s initial impression when seeing her play. 

Komugi learned that after that one game a few years ago, Meruem sought to chase after her and her talents. He respected gungi and gave a philosophical approach that she too agreed with. 

They began feeling comfortable and familiar with each other as they cheekily bantered gungi jokes. Even if Meruem never explicitly laughed, Komugi found that she loved hearing his huffed expressions. 

They were at their twenty-first game when Pouf slammed and opened the doors. 

> **“Sir! Oh goodness sir, I thought we lost you!”** He dashed to his prince. 
> 
> **“You witch!”** As he was about to grab Komugi by her shoulders, Meruem slapped his hand away. 

“Pouf. leave me and Komugi be.” 

> “But sir! The event is already ending and guests are leaving. You’ve spent more time here than actually at the party. All for playing this? A board game?” 

Komugi took the tense hint and apologized to both men,

> “I-I’m really sorry for taking up your time, we don’t have to finish, I can leave!” She bowed her head. 

Pouf ignored her and whispered loudly, allowing her to hear every bit of what he said. 

> “Sir I can keep you company better than this girl who you barely even know! Do you want to hear me play a violin piece for you? It would certainly be more peaceful than whatever conversation _she_ can provide.” 

Komugi, already putting on her shoes, took a small breath and whispered “He’s right.” _After all, we’re just playing gungi and not once has Meruem won. He must have felt bad or bored losing._

After what felt like hours but merely only seconds of silence, Meruem finally spoke again. His voice sounded like the nightmare before Christmas.

> “Pouf, you will retire for the night or don’t bother coming back to CE at all. It was of my own volition to be with Komugi.” 

Pouf twitched and looked like he was about to explode when Youpi and Pitou stumbled through the door. 

“Sir!” Youpi called to warn Meruem that the chocolate cake stock was disappearing. 

“Oho are we interrupting something?” Pitou hollered with a cheshire-grin briefly before realizing the thick tension in the hallway. Pitou quickly sighed and grabbed both the ticking time bomb Pouf and the hungry for cake Youpi out. Pitou patted both their backs and told them to just leave the sir alone. He’s a grown prince who can take care of his own affairs after all. 

Komugi, not realizing that the silence was due to Meruem’s concentration still at the game and not out of anger, stood up.

> “Thank you for tonight sir! I mean Meruem! I- I won’t forget this moment, not now and not ever! Um… please keep this board set if you like! It’s indeed the Holidays and its the least I can do after everything you have given me!”

She started adjusting her cane and was about to speed walk away when she heard a gentle 

**Please. Don’t run away.**

She felt him whisper. _Did Meruem say something?_

> “Komugi, I want to thank you for tonight. You may not have had fun but I certainly did. Even if I didn’t win, I was able to see the side of you I first met many seasons ago and learned details morals more important than physical victory”

_I was wrong for thinking you’re a toy,_ he didn’t say. 

Komugi turned and smiled, a legitimate well rounded smile that made Meruem forget how to momentarily breathe. 

> “You made my night amazing Meruem. Thank you.”

_I have never felt so much fun playing gungi with someone as much as I did with you,_ she omitted. 

He stared quietly again at her.

> “You gave me your gungi set and even said thank you. Instead of doing that, you should keep the set for me and the next time we bump into each other we’ll play.” 

_I have to get Komugi’s weekly schedule from Pitou later tonight._ The gears in his head were already moving, trying to find their next “accidental coincidence”. 

Komugi laughed merrily. “I would love that

> ! Are you sure that’s enough though? That’s more like just another present to me.” 

Another fact he learned about himself that night was that he might not be able to live without seeing her smile anymore. 

“Well…” Noticing the mistletoe decorated on the walls, he smirked, showing his teeth.

> “Since you taught me so many things tonight, let me teach you about the tradition of the Mistletoe then”. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Komugi yelped and fell like a rabbit on his lap. “Happy Holidays Komugi” he whispered before kissing her cheek. 

~~

No sooner than a month later, he whispered again to Komugi who was in his arms. 

> “ **Happy New Year** Komugi. I look forward to beating you at least once this year.” 

> “Keep dreaming Meruem! I always keep my King close to me.” She cheekily boasted. 

Never taking his eyes off of her, he just held on tighter and interlaced their fingers together. 

_Yes. Each time you win, it is only another checkmate to my heart, Komugi_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I made the discord proud// sweats  
> <>   
> \---   
> This is my first ever fic so comments or criticism is totally okay!  
> I wrote about Human! Meruem or general Human / No power AU because I felt that it may have been easier to write (this Meruem KNOWS about culture but is still learning about feelings...) and much apologies that I uploaded this past Christmas 2020 ;; It took me days because of my inner turmoil and debate to post this LOL like I really tried to keep details constant like leaving Pitou gender neutral. I am again, sorry for how I portrayed Pouf though oh my.   
> Anyways hope you like this Winter theme contribution & we stan our cute HxH lovebirds!   
> Also Happy New Years Eve?!


End file.
